


Let the only sound be the overflow

by Gemfyre



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemfyre/pseuds/Gemfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon finally returns to the Iron Islands, and decides there is only one course of action to bring him peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the only sound be the overflow

Whitecaps formed on the horizon and terns wheeled in the air as Theon watched intently from the bow of the ship. Soon the grey cliffs of Pyke loomed ahead and he let out a shuddery breath. He had made it. Home. Asha stepped up beside him and lightly placed a hand at his back. When they had started the voyage she had tried to cheer him with her usual japes, but soon saved them for others when she realised that all the smiles and laughter had left her brother. They had discussed this. To Theon's shock Asha had actually cried a little, but she soon become stoic again, gave him a resolute nod and reassured him that she'd back him up if Aeron had any complaints. He had no plans to see his other uncles.

Two hours later they had moored and disembarked. Theon had stumbled in the surf, knelt and run his hands through the wet sand, cut his foot on a barnacle encrusted rock. He hauled himself ashore gingerly and sat on the shore, watching the blood trickle from his foot down into the water between a gap where a toe used to be. Asha left him there while she went to fetch Aeron.

The Damphair had been told what had happened, but he still gave a start when he finally laid eyes on Theon, all brittle hair and sallow skin, missing teeth and digits and a few other things. He only wore ragged trousers of the softest fabric he could find at Deepwood Motte and a green tunic, but Asha had given him a sealskin cloak to ward off the cold and remind him of the ocean. Theon squinted up at his uncle as he stood over him.  
“You were supposed to be the king...” he said, almost a whisper.  
“Rodrick was meant to be king. I'm fourth in the line, and was never as capable as Asha. You should have trusted my father.”  
“What would you have me do?” Theon did not need to speak for Asha, she could speak well enough for herself when this was done.  
“Drown me.” This would be his third baptism, in a way, he thought, he was more Ironborn than any of them. Aeron grappled for his skin of seawater and uncorked it, but hesitated when Theon laid a hand on his arm. “No, give me to the Drowned God.” He nodded to the waves and slowly stood up so he could be eye-to-eye with his uncle, removing the sealskin. Theon was pleased when Aeron looked over to Asha questioningly and Asha simply nodded her assent. He led Theon further into the surf and placed his hands on his shoulders. “You're worried that you won't be able to bring me back. I know, I'm not strong enough. I'll never be strong enough. I don't want you to bring me back.” He could hear Asha's plea in his mind, _don't die so far from the sea_. He wouldn't, he'd make sure he could never leave the sea again. Aeron looked grim but nodded.  
“As you command Prince Theon.” Theon's lips twitched up into a shadow of a smile. He placed a fist to his chest.  
“What is dead may never die.” Theon let Aeron push him beneath the water, the last he heard was his uncle murmuring a prayer and the screech of a gull.


End file.
